


Welcome to the Den

by Alex_Wolfe



Series: Paws [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Clarke enter's the lions' den so to speak...ORClarke goes over to Lexa and Costia's for the first time and meets Paws. Some chemistry happens too.





	Welcome to the Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



Clarke Griffin did not fidget. She was not some teenage girl who got nervous and worried over what she was wearing. She was an accomplished young adult, on her way to becoming an RN and maybe one day a CNO while still pursuing her aspirations to become a well known artist. That being said, here she was tugging at her shirt and wondering if she looked ok with butterflies fluttering in her stomach like this was her first date ever. She'd kissed both of these women already!! And she wasn't some shy inexperienced girl, nor was she lacking confidence. Yet no matter how much she argued with herself and tried to convince herself she wasn't nervous, she was. Oh boy she was.

She'd been standing in front of the apartment door for a solid 5 minutes. They'd buzzed her up, they knew she was in the building. And they were probably wondering where she was. Actually, Costia was on the other side of the door just peering through the peephole. She found it adorable but she also wanted to let the other girl gather her confidence. It was sweet. Clarke cared what they thought of her. 

"Get it together Griffin." With that, Clarke steels herself and knocks on the door.

Costia gives it a moment, no need to let Clarke realize she was standing there the whole time. But not too long she doesn't want Clarke to get nervous again. After a decent pause, she opens the door smile still in place. "Nurse Griffin, welcome! Shoes off, and any other clothes you feel like shedding!"

Clarke blushes but smiles. "Costia, you haven't even fed me dinner yet and you want me naked. At least buy me flowers." Clarke toes her shoes off and steps into the apartment cautiously, Costia closing the door behind her.

"Flowers, is that all it takes? Well damn maybe I should have bought the flowers for you instead of Lexa." The curly haired vixen takes Clarke's gym bag and leads the blonde further into the apartment sweeping her arm. "And this is our humble abode... as you can see, kitchen's right by the door, living room is connected and there's only one hallway right here to our left! Down the hallway you will find, first door on the left, the bathroom! Has all your basic necessities. And then across the way is a closet, don't worry no skeletons just towels and extra blankets the normal oh and board games! And then further down at the end... another door! But beware, inside this room... lies a sleeping Lexa so we should really be quiet." Clarke tries to stifle her laughter. Honestly, Costia was such a dork but she made it look hot and Clarke wanted to kiss her. And Costia the sly fox knew it by the wink and heated look she was giving Clarke. "So that's that half of the house.. then there's this door right here next to the kitchen. That leads to the gaming room/guest room which is where you'll be crashing. Well I call it the gaming room Lexa calls it her office, but she doesn't get much work done when I'm in there so I'd say it's more mine." And there it was, Clarke's shoulders completely relax and she can't hold back her laugh, the blonde unable to resist that Jefferson charm. 

Costia wraps an arm around Clarke's shoulders and steers her towards the guest room. "Cmon let's put your stuff away and then we can get started on dinner. Or well I'll get started and you can keep me company."

Just then Tia's phone goes off. She glances at it and her smile gets wider. "And sleeping beauty is awake... wanna help me get Lexa up? She wants to sit on the recliner in here... plus you can see our mess of a room and decide if that's something you actually wanna deal with."

"Sure! Although is she gonna be ok moving into the recliner? Granted it's probably easier for her to maneuver on than the bed." Clarke follows Costia, glancing at the doors that had been pointed out to her earlier and then pauses when she gets to the bedroom. "I thought you were kidding about the mess... hold on do not get her up yet."

"What...?" And Costia turns around only to see Clarke... cleaning their room?

"We can't help her up only to have her trip and fall, or have one of us trip and fall and break something. Where's your clothes hamper? Where do you guys put your shoes normally? And books?" And suddenly there's a shriek and Clarke drops everything she's picked up. "THERES A RACCOON UNDER YOUR BED!!!!" 

"Oh, that's just little Lexa-"

"We are not calling her that!!! Her name is Paws." 

Costia raises her eyebrows at Lexa and is about to argue but is cut off by Clarke.

"You, but, what, but... Raccoon... bed... the raccoon under the bed has a name... is... that your pet??"

"Oh no we're just nursing her back to health for a friend who didn't know what to do." Lexa explains.

"Yeah... we've been nursing her back to health for two years now... totally not our pet..." the eye roll is heard in Costia's voice. "C'mere, Paws, come on!"

Chirring comes from under the bed and the sleek figure of one Paws crawls out then climbs up the bed and towards Costia. "Awww who's a good girl? Come meet Clarke!"

Clarke for her part is frozen. They have a pet raccoon. A raccoon. Nature's bandit. A pet raccoon in an apartment in the city. Ok... ok this wasn't the weirdest thing that could have happened. She watches at the critter sniffs the air then climbs on Costia, sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

"See? She's tame. And look at her, doesn't she look just like Lexa?"

"She looks nothing like me and only you and Anya think so. Now can I please move to the living room? I don't wanna be stuck in here," Lexa tries to get up on her own and immediately Clarke and Costia move to keep her in place.

"Slow down cowboy, the floor is still a mess," Clarke looks at the floor. Technically there was a clear path from the bed to the door, but still... 

"Cowboy?" Costia looks at her amused then walks over to that side of the bed and starts kicking things to the sides. "There, problems solved!"

".... we're going to have to clean the room eventually." Lexa can't help the amused smile despite the slight pain from moving coming from her stomach. 

"One day when we have time, for now let's just focus on moving you," and Costia plucks Paws off her shoulder and onto the bed. "Clarke I'll get her legs, you get her shoulders, ok?"

"Right," Clarke wraps an around behind Lexa's shoulders and on the count of three they move Lexa so she's sitting up legs hanging off the side. 

Lexa doesn't show it, but that took more out of her than she expected even with the help. She clenched her jaw but their than that looked unaffected by the move. Costia of course noticed though.

"Alright take your time, babe," Once Lexa nods she's ready, Costia and Clarke take one side each and help her stand... and then Lexa shrugs them off and starts walking on her own. "She's stubborn..."

"We should walk around her incase she loses her balance..." Clarke moves to Lexa's side, keeping her hands out just incase.

Happily, Lexa makes it to the living room, they situate her nicely, and the TV is turned on, Clarke sitting on a barstool by the counter while Costia moves around the kitchen.

Paws comes scurrying down the hall, little paws just thumping on the carpet mutedly and then claws clicking on the floor as she gets to the living room. She climbs up the back of the recliner and perches on it, putting curiously as she looks at Clarke, tiny hands slipping into Lexa’s hair and playing with it, causing it to stick up at odd angles.

“Oí!” Lexa reaches up to swat at her raccoon, making a playful annoyed face. “Get off you little rascal!” 

Paws chitters and nips at the hands swatting at her then hops down, from Lexa’s head, landing on the armrest then swatting Lexa’s face with her tail. “Good girl paws!” Costia teases, washing her hands at the sink and looking at the antics two of her girls are pulling. She grabs an apron then looks over at Clarke, who looks torn between being amused and still confused. “Clarke, could you feed little Lexa for me? I think it might help her calm down and keep her from jumping around too much,” as she says that, the little critter took it upon herself to leap over onto the back of the couch Clarke was sitting on, body laying flat on the back as the coon eyes Clarke curiously. And that golden spun hair…

Clarke jumps a bit and then gets up nervously. “Sure! What does… she eat?” Clarke moves towards the kitchen and to her despair the raccoon follows her, chirping happily.

“There's these black plastic containers with these raccoon heads as lids, her food is in there. Just stick it in the microwave for 17 seconds, yes 17 don't give me that eyebrow, and then tada all done. Or well take it out of the microwave and then tada, she’ll honestly eat it cold, unless she's feeling neglected then she throws a tantrum and won't eat unless you hand feed her.”

Luckily for Clarke it seemed Paws was in a good mood because she jumped up on the counter and chirped at Clarke. Clarke leaned back a bit, still wary of the critter but that didn't seem to deter it. Clarke was the food bearer, Clarke put the food in the Magic warming box. The microwave beeps and Clarke tries to press the button but Paws climbs on top of the microwave and hangs upside down, trying to look at the food but the light went out. “Ummm… Paws? You need to move so I can get the food…”

Paws ignores Clarke, chittering in confusion at the lack of viewable food. “Just push her off or pick her up, she's not gonna move, and if she starts scratching at it tell her no, but sternly.” Costia doesn't even turn around from the stove, already knowing how ridiculous their usually bright raccoon can be. She knows the food won't come out without pressing the buttons but for some reason can't register that she's blocking the door. She gets that from Lexa.

“Uhhhh…” Clarke stares at Paws. Paws well paws at the door. Clarke really didn't want to touch paws… as tame as the critter seemed, it was still weird that Costia and Lexa had a raccoon for a pet. A raccoon… a fuzzy albeit cute lip bandit raccoon… a raccoon that could bite and claw… like a cat… “Paws pleaaaaase.” It wasn't that weird. But it wasn't normal for Clarke and she wasn't sure she couldn't handle it.

Paws lifts her head and chatters at Clarke, lifting a paw to grab at her, Clarke leans back, Paws loses her balance and makes a small crying sound and suddenly Clarke is bundling her up in her arms with a squeak. Time seems frozen, though Clarke’s heart is racing and then time starts again when Paws squirms in her arms and is now cradled like a new born baby, looking up at the blonde. And then she chirrs and turns again, clamping up Clarke and draping herself over a shoulder fuzzy face nuzzling into soft golden locks as if nothing just happened. And Clarke… Clarke is just frozen.

“Coatia what was that squeak?” Lexa tries to lift herself up.

“You! Don't move we already have one disobedient raccoon don't need another.” Costia pointed a finger at Lexa then looks at Clarke. “Clarke, honey? Are you ok love?”

Clarke blinks… and suddenly there's whiskers tickling her ear and little paws stroking her hair and cheek and she whimpers. It's a pet raccoon. Not a wild raccoon… everything is fine… yeah all cool… and then there's a small chittering and Clarke starts running, and Paws just clings to her chattering excitedly. Honestly there's no rhyme or logic to why and how Clarke is running she's just hopping around and squealing. And Lexa and Costia really shouldn't be laughing at the city girl being distressed about a raccoon… but it's so comical! 

“Clarke, Clarke calm down you're going to hurt yourself. Tia! Stop laughing and come help her,” Lexa smiles and she genuinely thinks they should help Clarke before the girl decides it's too much for her and leaves.

“Alright alright, Clarke, angel, stop hopping around you're just amusing Paws and she's clinging tighter.”

Clarke ignored them both. And ends up tripping. Landing flat on her back, Clarke goes oof and stares up at the ceiling, slightly confused on when she lay down…. and then there's a fuzzy tail caressing her cheek and these bandit eyes peering down at her in concern. “.... you are a little Lexa, aren't you. Your eyes look just like hers!”

Costia’s halfway to where the blonde fell, having had to detour to push Lexa to stay in her seat and manages to hear Clarke’s musing. “Hahahaha!!! See?? Mini Lexa!” She kneels by Clarke, who is looking at Paws curiously. Paws who stares back and then holds and hand up. “Ah, that means she wants a hi five. Here let me get her off you.”

“No wait….” and Clarke lifts a hand up, one finger out… and pokes the tiny hand asking for a high five. Paws chitters happily and leans forward rubbing her face on Clarke's then hopping off and going back to the kitchen. Clarke sits up, with some help from Costia and grins. “Little Lexa’s pretty cool.”

And a groan comes from the recliner. “Nooooo not you toooo!! You're supposed to be on my side!”

“I saw her first so technically she's mine more,” Costia helps Clarke all the way up then wraps her arms around the nurse’s waist, pulling her close and nuzzling into the back of her neck. “Right Clarke?”

“Ah… ummmm….” Clarke has no idea what the right answer is here. She doesn't think there is a good answer here… and suddenly she's saved by the smell of something burning. “Costia did you leave the stove on?”

“Shit!!” The brunette untangles herself from Clarke and rushes to the kitchen, chanting and swearing as she takes the short trip and then there's some clanking. “It's fine!! Totally fine… ok… maybe not fine!... does anyone like pizza?”

“Babe… it can’t be that badly burnt,” Lexa lifts an eyebrow.

There's a pause…. and then a quiet, “I think we might need a new pan… but I don't think anyone likes burned pasta… soooo… pizza?”

Lexa sighs but there’s a smile son her face and Clarke giggles. “Well really it's up to the patient… can she stomach pizza right now?”

“That's true! Lexa what do you feel like eating?” And once Costia said it she knew it was too late to take back.

“Pussy.” Lexa says it with the straightest(gayest?) face, her tone sure and steady. There's an even longer pause, Paws not even moving as she can feel some weird tension in the air. 

“..... you know…. I'm honestly not even sure why I'm surprised.” Clarke looks at Costia, not sure what kind of face to make, and Costia looks first at Lexa, then at Clarke. And her lips curl into that hungry smile, making Clarke gulp and Lexa’s twin smile appear. 

“Oh? Why, were you expecting us to eat you, angel? Maybe we should just have a slice of heaven for dinner, hmmm Lex?” Costia takes her apron off as she strides back towards the living room, opening the microwave door as she goes by so Paws can get her food. Lexa meanwhile reclines in her seat like a king, watching the game unfold before her. She wasn't stupid, she knew she needed to take it easy… but she still had the use of her arms and fingers and an unmatched libido. She even tired Costia out.

“Ah well um you see,” Clarke holds her hands up in front of her defensively. Cmon Griffin, get it together! Just because you really want them to touch you and you them does not mean you give in this easily! Yes they look like they're about to eat you, but three can play at that game!

And she really was going to try.. really. But then Costia unbuttoned her shirt… and skin appeared… and Clarke had seen plenty of beautiful women in various stages of undress… but she’d never seen Costia with caramel skin peeking through a blue shirt, black lacy bra showing… soft curves…. toned stomach hinting at abs… 

“Clarke you're drooling.” Not that Lexa blamed her. 3 years with Costia and her lover still had that effect on her too. But it was cute to watch on Clarke as the blonde blushes and swipes at her chin. There wasn't any drool… well obvious drool but seriously it was cute she had to check.

Clarke can feel a whine building in her throat and she tries to swallow it down. Costia is now standing in front of her, only a hand’s length away and it was like her intoxicating scent was swirling around Clarke and wrapping her up in Costia. Then suddenly she is wrapped up in Costia as the copper eyed woman grabs the blue eyed one by the hips and pulls her in. 

“Are you hungry, Clarke? Or thirsty?” Costia cups the nurse’s cheek and tilts her face so they're looking into each other’s eyes, blue getting lost in the depths of warm brown. “Maybe you're hungry if you're drooling… what do you want to eat, Clarke?”

And there's just something about how Costia says it that makes Clarke finally whine and lean forward for a kiss, Costia encouraging it by slipping her hand from cheek to back of neck. Costia holds Clarke in place, nails pressing lightly into the back of the blonde’s neck as she sweeps her tongue over plump lips looking for entrance. Clarke whines again and then parts her lips slightly, but it's enough for Costia to swoop in and begin to explore. 

Lexa stays quiet as she watches, wishing the two had moved a bit closer but they were still close enough that she saw every detail. And god it was hot. She needed in on that. Now. And yesterday actually. So she begins to undo the recline on her chair, luckily it's electronic so decently quiet.

While Lexa is planning how to get to them, Costia has snuck her other hand up Clarke’s sweater and under her Vneck, stroking the soft skin of her stomach then lightly raking her nails over it. Clarke mewls, her own hands grabbing the edges of Costia’s shirt and pushing it further open. Her hands then stroke over tan skin, wrapping around to dancing along Costia’s back, up and down. It causes the curly haired lady to gasp and temporarily break the kiss, moaning softly and arching into Clarke. “Back’s sensitive, careful!”

“Oh?” There's a light of mischief in Clarke’s eyes. Finally some knowledge to level the playing field. She kisses Costia’s neck, nipping lightly and then carefully scratches down the other girl’s back, drawing a low moan from her.

“Yes, oh! Fuck,” Costia glares a bit because honestly, cheating! But she'd get even once she found Clarke’s weakness… though it seemed just showing her some skin caused her brain to stutter. 

Lexa’s almost up, almost… “Ow!”

And just like that it's like someone dumped ice water on Clarke and Costia. The two whip around to look at Lexa, who gives them a guilty smile and is halfway elevated off the recliner but still hovering in a sitting position arms braced on an armrest each. 

“What are you doing? What did you do?!”

“Where does it hurt? Here lay back down so I can check your wounds.”

The two move to Lexa’s side, who gives up and settled herself back down, cursing her luck. “I'm fine it wasn't my stitches just my shoulder… I've had this really sharp pain in it since the hospital and trying to get up using my arms made it hurt worse.”

“That's from the gas they pumped into you, it should go away soon… have you been passing gas at all?” Clarke has slipped fully into nurse Clarke and is checking Lexa’s wounds. She's not even distracted by the abs this time!

“Uhhhh not really… is that a bad thing?” Lexa pokes at the spot where it hurts, imagining a pocket of air there and trying to pop it. Not that it would but neat image.

“Yes… if you have any soda I'd recommend drinking it also you're going to want to maybe stick to a high fiber diet.” 

“Wow… you know I know this is kinda serious and stuff and should be a mood killer… but you're kinda hot when you take charge, Griffin.” Costia smiles and swats at Clarke’s ass playfully, who huffs playfully and then smiles.

“Is that your way of saying you wanna take orders from me?”

Right when Lexa’s going to open her mouth about who really gives the orders, Paws leaps off the counter and tries to lands on the other counter top, only to fall short and grab the dish rack… and slowly slide back with it. So as Lexa’s beginning her sly remark, it's covered up by the sound of clattering utensils and plates. 

“Paws!!!” The raccoon chatters and charges out of the kitchen, charging for the master bedroom.

“You better run you rascal!! What have I said about jumping in the kitchen!” Costia glares after the raccoon and Lexa frets.

“Was there anything sharp on the rack? You think she's ok?” Lexa moves a bit, wanting to go check on her little critter.

Clarke puts a hand on her shoulder. “I'll go check on her, you stay put.”

It was amazing how after that bout of near hysteria Clarke was ok with Paws, actually the raccoon was pretty cute. It probably had to do something with every time she looked at the coon now she saw a little Lexa. It was adorable… so Clarke goes back to the bedroom and Costia moves to fix the mess in the kitchen.

“Well… I think she's warmed up to our little one fairly well!” Costia chatters from the kitchen, picking things up and throwing them back in the sink to wash.

“Mmmmm yeah… I was worried… but honestly that little troublemaker can work her way into anyone’s heart. That's the only reason the landlord hasn't kicked us out… I caught the old guy feeding her berries.” Lexa smiles. Their landlord could be a total grouch but for some reason he always cooed and smiled for Paws when he thought no one was looking. 

Lexa can hear some soft murmuring coming from the bedroom and wonders where Clarke was trying to lure Paws out from… probably from under the blankets.

Clarke returns eventually, carrying one raccoon in her arms and her face flushed. 

“Um, I got her! She was hiding a bit but I promised her food and she came willingly…” at that Clarke tickles the raccoon’s belly, getting a purr and sleepy blink for her efforts. “I think she's ready for a nap though.”

“Ah her bed’s in the guest room, well her official bed she usually just crashes in our room,” Costia walks over and takes Paws from Clarke, Clarke who can't seem to meet the copper eyes looking at her. “I'll take her… you go sit on the couch and go over menus with Lexa.”

“Sounds good!” Clarke makes her way over to Lexa, the flush from her face still not fully receded, and Lexa filed that info away for later… For now it was time to choose food.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this ends kinda awkwardly... I had a whole chapter written out... but then i got stuck cuz i felt it was moving too fast... so I deleted up to this point... Yay! i'll finish it soon hopefully lol


End file.
